


Cherry Cola

by zestiie



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cherry Cola AU, Cole and Jay flirt a bit oops, Group of bad boys, High School AU, Jay pick on Kai a lot, Kai and Nya are twins, Kai is short af, M/M, human zane, oppositeshipping - Freeform, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie
Summary: It started with just a Cherry Cola. The first time we met, when we locked eyes. Burning fire running through us, it’s all started with just a Cherry Cola. When we held hands, gave a hug, and even our first kiss. This all happened just because it started with just a Cherry Cola. You’re my Cherry Cola.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Quick Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Note I want to make, I apologize for any spelling, grammar mistakes or any kind of error. I always try and proof read them and fix anything that has to be fixed. It’s still very hard since I have dyslexia so it’s hard for me to spot the errors or mistakes, most of the time reading over them or just not noticing them in general. So I truly apologize for that.

“This is bullshit.” Kai said with a frustrated tone in his voice. Face in his palm.

“Kai please, you’ve been ranting about this ever since mom and dad said we were moving. You need to take a breath will ya?” Nya reply with annoyance in her voice, ready to punch her brother.

“But it’s not fair! They told us all last minute, our senior year without our friends, going to some where new.”

“Please, will make new friends it’s not that bad, it can be a fresh start.”

“Yeah, well for you it will be.” A pout formed on the brunettes face, arms crossed over his chest. While the two walked the night sidewalk making there way to the convenient store to get a couple of snacks. 

They walked in small store the bell ringing, showing that they were present. Making their way to the snack section. The both of them grabbing what they can carry in their hands, chips, cookies, chocolates, you name it. The two of them looking like little gremlins and having little smirks on their faces. They kept going down some of the isles, scanning all the shelves to see if they find anything else’s they like.

The store bell ranged again, bring it to Kai’s attention. A group of four boys, all of them being tall most definitely them being the same height except for one who was shorter but not by much. Kai got a sketchy feeling with them, all ready for trouble. The brunette definitely kept a close eye on them, ready to attack if they do anything stupid.

Wasn’t like in reality he can do much though. He was completely shorter and his scrawny body type couldn’t stand a chance with them. They can squish him if they wanted to, leaving him on the ground no mercy from any of them. 

“Hey, you ready to pay.” Kai was brought back into reality by his sisters voice.

“Actually, I’m gonna get a soda and we can go pay up front.”

“Okay.”

The small male, walking away from his sister going into the back of the store going into the fridge raider section. Amber eyes spotted one of the group of boys, the tallest one. Short platinum blonde hair, definitely dyed to be that color. The sides faded and a small ball of curls on top of his head and beautiful dark skin.

He had a leather jacket of some sort and a gray hoodie underneath it, he had black joggers and adidas superstars to complete the look. Kai was hesitant to walk any closer to the boy, even though spotting his favorite drink. He shakes it off and making his way to one of the store fridges. He try’s not to look intimidated, trying to show off a confident persona even though it’s not really working well.

He started to compared his own clothes with the other boy, old shaggy blue jeans his father gave him for his birthday a year ago. A navy blue pullover hoodie and basically destroyed basketball sneakers. Not like he had much style compared to most kids his age, kinda said a lot about him thought.

Grabbing the handle of the cold door, pulling it open. Trying not to make eye contact with the blonde next to him. Quickly he grabbed his favorite drink, Cherry Cola. The drink was definitely an addiction to him, he craved it most of the time. The cherry flavor sitting on your tongue, dancing all around. A flavor the brunette loves so much.

The door shut closed behind him as he fast walked away from the other boy, not wanting to interact. Making his way to his sister, he took a small glance over his shoulder, seeing the blondes other three friends now with him. The group probably saying some kind of joke or some stupid nonsense. Amber eyes rolled at the them and he kept walking to the front of the store.

“Ready to pay bro.” Nya chirped to her brother a smile plastered on her face. 

“Yeah let’s go.” 

Both of them made their way to the front. Placing all their snack on the front counter. The sound of laughter and shuffling can be heard right behind him, the glass behind the cashiers counter, with the box of cigarettes. He could see the obnoxious group of boys from the glass reflection. Another pout put straight on his face. Kai can definitely tell they are a couple of loud people, annoying for sure.

“Are you shitting me?” One of the boys laughed.

Kai looked at the glass reflection trying to figure which one of the boys is saying what. A red head, the shortest one of the group. Thick curly hair and sides slightly shaved. Heterochromia eyes, something new to Kai, he definitely never seen someone with them before. The boy having a noticeable tooth gap as well when he smiled.

“He definitely isn’t shitting you Jay.” A boy with long wavy black hair said. Him placing a tight grip on the gingers shoulder. 

“So the red head is Jay.” Kai thought to himself.

Kai kept looking at the group his ears sticking out to hear the conversation more. Their was another blonde boy, hair obviously dyed to be that color like the other guy. Seeing his natural roots showing through, a sandy brown color. Really pretty hair color, Kai wondering why he decided to dye it. Green eyes, one being slightly lighter than the other, the shade of green more towards the gray side. Hair pulled back in a small ponytail, and a beard.

The brunette placed a hand on his face, feeling how soft it was and only feeling little to no hairs on his chin. Getting annoyed he’ll be a baby face till the day he dies. He wondered how someone so young can grow a beard unlike most adult men he sees everyday. Seeing a guy grow a full beard with no trouble can definitely make any other guy jealous for sure.

His eyes went back to the raven hair boy, noticing he had a beard as well. Kai’s brain messing with him at this point and asking how was any of that possible?

He narrowed his eyes, examining his face, beautiful dark skin, yellow-green eyes that screamed in your face but yet calming, him having hooded eyelids. That charming sweet and sad looking eyes a bloodhound have. He had a birthmark that cover little less than half of his face.

Kai’s eyes went back to the platinum blonde, wanting to examine his features more. Sea foam blue eyes, making them pop a bit with his skin tone. The boy had a serious face plastered on him. Kai could honestly keep looking at him forever, such pretty features on the taller boy. It brought his attention. He quickly shook that thought out of his head.

“Kai what the hell are you thinking.” The brunette whispered to himself. Ready to face palm on how stupid he was acting.

“Thank you, have a good night.” Nya said.

“Same goes to you too.” The cashier said back.

Kai now paying attention again and chasing right after his sister, her already at the door they entered form. The brunette look at the group of boys again, seeing them all still laughing. He soon followed his sister out the door and back into the chilly autumn night.

The walk back was quite the two not saying anything just enjoying the silence and the small sound of cars driving past them. Kai’s mind went back to that group of boys at the convenient store. He doesn’t understand why he’s so fascinated with them, they looked like any other group of dudes hanging out, well almost like any other group of guys. The idea of them beating him up so easy, definitely sent a chill up his spine. 

The two siblings soon arriving home, making their way to the shared bedroom. A small apartment nothing big, wasn’t like their parents could afford anything huge, they made due with what they can like what they always did back in their old place. Kai still wasn’t a fan of this new town, the idea of making new friends. He wasn’t a extrovert like his sister very much, she was completely outgoing, and confidence ran through her blood. 

Kai on the other hand not so much. Kai had a bit of confidence and knew how to make friends quickly actually, but a lot of that left him when more than half of the people he called ‘friends’ used them for their own game, treating him more like a bug and stepping all over him. Why he became so picky with people he considered friends, why we wasn’t happy to leave the two people that cared for him in his old town.

“Can’t believe on Monday we’re starting school at Ninjago high. Ohhh, how I can’t wait to see all the people there, oh my god! The robotics class!” Excitement Running through Nya. Kai having to listen to his sisters yapping. Him giving his sister a small hum and a nod. Rustling through the plastic bag, pulling out a soda can. A smile on the boys face, leaning back against the bed. 

Finger hooked around the aluminum hook and pulled up, getting a pop and a fizzy sound coming with it. The smell of the soda filling his nostrils, cherry. How he loved that smell, and the taste was even better. He took the can to his lips and taking a sip. Feeling the liquid run down his throat. A satisfied hum, coming from the boy.

“You’re gonna kill yourself if you keep drinking all of those you know.”

“Hey, it’s not all the time I drink them.” Kai argued back.

“Pfft- are you kidding me, it’s more of an addiction at this point. You need to calm down on those.” Nya scoffed tossing a piece of caramel chocolate in his mouth.

“Then maybe you should calm down on those chocolates and then maybe I’ll calm down on the cherry soda.” 

“Hey!” Nya shouted back, Kai giving a snicker. Taking another sip of his drink. A knock came form the siblings door, seeing their moother head pop in.

“Alright you two, time for bed. Don’t want you both staying up all night.” 

“Alright ma.”

“Love you both good night.”

“Love ya too.” Nya and Kai said back. A simple smile on their mother’s face as she closed the door.

The lights out the both of them in bed. Kai on his back, staring at the ceiling. His sister on the other side of the room in her own bed.

“Good night Kai.”

“Night Nya.” Kai reply’s back.

The boy trying to close his eyes and fall asleep, trying to get used to his new life. What he called it. Eyelids growing heavy and soon black faded in.


	2. Sour Apple

Zane and the boys walked out of the convenient store. Heavy footsteps on the sidewalk, the group making their way back to Coles house and all of them still laughing.

“Jay can you shut up now, it wasn’t that funny.” Zane said getting annoyed with his ginger haired friend.

“Awe, come on Zane. Lighten up a bit will ya.” Jay said wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

The boys made their way to Coles truck, him pulling out his car keys from his jean pocket. Pressing a botton and hearing the sounds of the doors unlocking. The boys tossing themselves in the truck with no hesitation, Jay and Lloyd in the back while Cole took the drivers seat and Zane right next to him. Turning the key getting the engine to start. 

Cole driving the group back to his place, them all deciding to hang out for the weekend. The plastic bags rumbling around on the truck floor, items and snacks moving all around on their way back.

“So, what are we doing when we get to your place Cole?” Jay popping his head between Cole and Zane, a stupid grin on his face.

“I don’t know, spark plug. We can do whatever honestly, my father isn’t gonna be home in a week. It’s not like he cares anyway.” Cole responsed eyes still on the road.

“Keep yourself calm jumping bean.” Lloyd teased, leaning back in his seat.

“Oh shut it you.” Jay snapped back.

Zane kept his eyes out the window, zoning out a bit. Admiring the colorful leave at night, the post lights shining when driving down the road and sidewalks. The blonde being gald he didn’t have to go home, him definitely not wanting to see his annoying father. 

Pulling in the large driveway of Coles home, living in the richer side of town. Zane still being strucked in the face on how huge the place was, wondering how two people could live in a house so huge. The truck came to a stop, the engine turning off. The group getting out and slamming the doors shut, Cole making sure all the doors being locked. 

The front door opening and the boys all tumbling in, racing down the basement steps to get into the man cave Cole had. Their usual hangout every time they came here. Lloyd and Jay jumping over the couch, then both making thumping sounds as their bodies hit the soft surface. Cole and Zane both following behind.

“You two really don’t know how to grow up do you.” Cole made a remark to the two boys on the couch. Rolling his eyes and snatching the TV remote, pressing the on botton and plopping down next to the ginger.

“Lloyd and I are all grown up I don’t know what you’re talking about, right Lloyd?” Jay turning his head, facing the blonde.

“Well I know I am, but I’m not so completely sure about you.” A laugh coming from the boy, and a offended look now on the red heads face. Soon Zane and Cole joking in on the laugher with Lloyd.  


Zane made his way to a one person chair taking his jacket off in the processc tossing it to the side. Kicking his feet back on the coffee table as he slumped back in the soft cozy chair.

“Pass me a bag of chips will ya?” Zane said hand out ready for his request to happen.

Lloyds hand digging straight into one of the plastic bags, looking for what Zane asked for soon throwing the bag of chips at his blonde friend. Hands catching the bag and making a crunch sound in the process. Ripping the bag open, the smell of potatos hitting his face. Taking one out and placing it into his mouth. 

“Hey Zane do you have your vape with you?” Jay chirped at his friend. The blonde going into his pant pocket and putting out the plastic stick, tossing it to his shorter friend. Not questioning his request for a second. The ginger catching it, and small smirk on his face. The boy placing the stick to his mouth taking a huff in.

“What the hell happened to the one you had, bluebell?” Cole said popping a can of soda open. The boy blew out a puff of smoke, now focusing his attention to the raven haired boy. 

“Well, first of all I told you to stop calling me bluebell, I’m not some princess that needs a Prince Charming and seconded of all my damn parents decided to take it away from me again.” The red head leaned back taking another huff.

“Didn’t you hide it like I told you to, I’m starting to think you’re not that bright bluebell.” 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, I did Cole and stop calling me that!” Jay snapped back. A stupid smirk placed on Coles face as he took a sip from his drink.

“Whatever you say princess.” The nickname sliding right out of Coles lips. That same damn smirk printed on his face, leaning his face into the gingers a bit. Cole knowing how to get Jay’s blood boiling with the teaseing getting under the shorter boys skin.

“Oh I’ll show you fucking princess!” Jay shouted, taking one of the pillows he was leaning on throwing it harshly at Cole, the boy dodging it. Him now standing up, firm hands gripping on the ginger. Pulling him over his shoulder with a quick swoop.

“Hey! Put me down you stupid ass!” Jay said throwing another insults at his friend, having them not affected the taller boy. Cole taking Jay and forcefully slamming the boy on his shoulder hard to the ground. The smaller boy yelped from the pain, as his back hits the ground. Lloyd choking on his laugher, his sides now staring to hurt.

Zane examined the three boys, Jay now becoming more vicious than before looking like a yapping chihuahua and Lloyd enjoying the show right in front of him. The blonde rolling his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finding it hard how he was friends with people who acted like toddlers, he felt most of the time as a babysitter than just hanging out with friends.

“Are you two done now?” Zane finally spoke looking at his two friends on the floor fighting each other. 

The two coming to a stop, Coles body weight on Jays smaller frame. 

“Well can you get this bonehead off me?” He shouts trying to push Cole off him. 

“Awe, come on. I’m not that bad bluebell.” Cole said in a more flirty manner.

“Oh, I swear to God.” Jay can feel his own eye twitch from that comment.

“Okay, enough you two. Come on Cole get off him.” Lloyd said still holding onto his sides, hurting from laughing so hard.

Cole did so getting off his friend and helping Jay up to his feet, the ginger whipping his clothes down with his hands and picking up the vape and sitting back down. Followed with Cole sitting next to him again arms resting on the head of the couch.

“Oh, hey, didn’t you guys noticed those other two dorks in the convenient store, well more like that one dork. The chick seemed pretty cool.” Jay mentioned. Taking another huff form Zane’s vape.

“You mean that short pretzel stick of a guy, ha! Please we can step on him like a bug and he would be dead already.” Lloyd joined in the conversation.

“He seemed like a weirdo for sure, the both of them are probably siblings. They definitely looked like twins. Kinda weird how they both look so much alike.” Cole stated opening a package of chocolate chip cookies, him licking his lips.

“I’ve never seen a guy so short in my life, how fucking embarrassing is that. What only being two inches taller than your sister that’s completely nothing, ha!” Jay laughed Zane’s vape still in his hand, and the blonde taking notice of that.

Zane soon held his hand out, Jay knowing right away what he wanted. Handing back the others vape. The blonde now placing the plastic stick to his lips, taking a huff in and blowing it out. The sour smell of green apple, his favorite. The other three kept talking about the small boy they saw earlier that night. The three chitchatting away, like a bunch of twelve year old girls, talking about the latest petty celebrity drama going around. 

Zane staying quiet, thinking back at the convenient store. Remembering the brunette well, he had caramel tan skin, he had freckles all over his face and he remembered some scars on the others face. Bright amber eyes that shine bright with fury and passion. His clothing was much more worn down compared to him and his friends. Them looking like all hand me downs. He seem more like the quiet type, a person who liked to keep to himself. 

He seem scared even when him and his friends walked in the place, especially in the drink section of the store. When the boy was right next to him, he look awkward and intimidated by him. He could understand why since him and his friends are the type of people you didn’t want to mess with.

Especially since the boy was a lot shorter, really short. He look fragile, if he got hit down by the wind he could break so easily. The boy looked like a lost puppy, scared of the outside world and looking for someone to help him out. To tell him everything with be okay. Nothing was going to hurt him and how he was safe now.

“Hey Mr. Serious. What did you think of that dork, huh?” Jay shouted at Zane getting him out of his own thoughts.

“Oh, um, seemed like a shrimp dick to me.” Zane spoked, finally getting into the conversation with his friends.

“His sister seem hot though.” Lloyd mentioned leaning back, a grin on his face.

“Lloyd every girl you’ve been with knows how to play you sorry to crush your dreams, cinderella.” Zane spat out at his blonde friend. Annoyed look on the others face, a giggle coming from the shortest one of the group. The four sat down in the basement for awhile, watching TV and messing around with one an other. 

“Shit, 4:37 in the morning?” Cole said, a small yawn leaving his lips. Rubbing his own eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“Shit you’re right.” Jay yawning with the other boy, a small squeak leaving with him. Leanning his head on the other boys shoulder. Ready to pass out, feeling his eyes growing heavy. Everything turning black for Jay soon followed after Cole and Lloyd. Them all falling asleep one after one leaving Zane to be up all alone. He sat back in the chair, eyes glued to the floor. 

Seeing all the chip bags and soda cans scattered over the rug and coffee table. He stayed silent, watching the TV a bit more, the light coming from it being a bit sensitive to his eyes. He liked it when it was quiet, no sounds or annoying ass voice to disturb him. As much as he loved hanging with his friends, there are times he want to duck tape their mouths shut. 

His mind soon went back to the brunette, not getting him out of his mind. He never found anyone so interesting before, so, so different. Something about that boy rang to him and he’ll figure it out. He was like any other stupid kid that went to his school nothing new about him really, he was a typical kid he would usually push into the lockers or even try to beat up if they got on his nerves. Him always getting away with his actions, the kids usually staying quiet, scared to speak out against him and his friends. 

He knew how to give everyone at school a warning, making most people afraid. Well mostly everyone, some of the girls trying to flirt with him and his friends, them telling him they like the bad boy type. He laughed at that, finding it funny he would date any of those desperate bitches. They wish, him and the boys agreed guys before any girls. Expect for Lloyd, him never being able to kept his dick in his pants.

He looked over at the other blonde, rolling his eyes. Finding it so ridiculous that Lloyd can never learn his lesson same right with Jay, and his out of control behavior. Him being the childish one of the four, he still sleeps will a teddy bear for crying out loud. Him only ever being able to sleep without when Cole was around for him to cuddle next to. The blonde found it funny, the two of them being the closest of them all, both acting more like boyfriends than just typical friends.

The joking matter always made Zane laugh, especially seeing Jay flip out so dramatically and throwing insults at them whenever they brought it up.

Zane sat up, cracking his neck. He could feel the sleepiness washing over him, his eyes wanting to close and give him and soon he knew it, he was out in a light now following his friends in a deep sleep.


	3. Honey Cake

Zane could feel his eyes opening, him sitting up. A soft and cozy surface, a bed his bed. He recognizes the place he was in, home, home that he hated, home he wanted to forget. Back when he was only nine, he could tell by the toys all over the floor and the bedding he was sitting on. But he was still in his clothes he remembered sleeping in, at Cole’s house. He was confused for a moment, then the thought of it being a dream, he questioned that thought though. It seemed to real to be anything like that.

He could hear yelling down the stairs. Zane automatically stood to his feet, making his way to the hallway looking down seeing his father and mother fighting. That was nothing new to him back then. All the pain crushing his heart. He can feel tears fighting in the corners of his eyes, trying his best not to let them free.

He couldn’t stand it, it was never gonna get better. His parents soon looking up at the stairs over at him. He remembered that night, the night his mother left him, all alone with his father. That’s was the day he could never see his dad the same, he was the reason for all the fights, his mom leaving him with a person he hated. A person he couldn’t stand, a person he wanted nothing to do with.

“No matter how much he tries to get close to me to have a father and son relationship, I won’t let it happen.” Zane whispers. Tears streaming down his hot face, anger running through his blood. He couldn’t anymore, all Zane knew is he hated his father and that was final.

Zane stopped in his thoughts. He could hear a faint sound, ringing in his ears. He looked around him, not understanding where it was coming from. He stood up, looking around him more.

“H- hello?” Zane called out down the hallway. 

He was scared that was for sure, his eyes looking down the dark hallway. The sound becoming louder, fear rushing through him, first thing that came to mind was run, and that he did. The blonde ran from the sound as fast as he could, tears still running down his face. Zane looking over his shoulder, every behind him fading away to nothing. What ever it was it was coming for him, Zane soon felt something grabbing him and pulling him in—

“AHHHH!” The blondes jolted awake from his dream.

“Woah, woah, calm down dude.” Jay said pulling his hands away from his friend. The shorter male feeling a bit awkward in the situation they are in right now. Heavy panting left the blondes lips, him being a bit shaky, eye darting all around him.

“Hey Zane, it’s alright calm down.” Jay squats down and puts a hand on Zane’s arm, his friend relaxing into the touch. Both boys making eye contact.

“Had the same nightmare.” The auburn hair boy asked, eyes softened.

“Y- yeah, the same nightmare.” Zane said, him still being out of breath.

“Want to talk about it, get it off your chest?” 

“No— just, just not right now is all.”

“That’s cool dude.” Jay said standing up. Zane looked around not seeing Cole or Lloyd anywhere.

“The other two are upstairs making breakfast, I think it’s best we get up there, you know how shitty Cole is when it comes to cooking.” Jay laughed, holding his hand out.

“You’re right.” Zane laughed with Jay, taking the boys small hand, Jay helping him out of his seat. The two making their way up to the kitchen to meet with Cole and Lloyd. Their footsteps making a loud stomp, the door then making a creek when they get to the top of the stairs. Jay opens the door, and them both automatically in the kitchen, Zane’s eyes landing on the two other teens. 

“Oh, your finally up Zane!”

“Yeah, just slept in that’s all— The blonde said to the raven haired teen. “And I’m especially happy that I’m up now, because I definitely don’t want to eat your cooking.” The boy made his way near his friend taking the mix spoon from his hands.

“Hey!” Cole gave a whine, a pout on his face. 

“Now, let me.” Zane announce as he shoved Cole to the side and started getting the ingredients ready.

—————————————————

Kai stared at his ceiling. Amber eyes glued on the while color paint. The boy didn’t get any sleep, it wasn’t anything new to him though. It’s very frequent that he doesn’t get any sleep and it’s noticeable to everyone else around him. A heavy breath left Kai as he sat up in his bed, his sister already out of the room. The brunette made his way to the kitchen his pajama pant dragging on the floor as he walked, one thing that annoyed Kai, but on the plus sized of it. The pants covered his feminine hips so he wasn’t complaining much. Kai was greeted with his parents and his sisters faces.

“Good morning Kai, how did you sleep last night?” Kai’s mother asked has she gestured for her son to sit down.

“I’ve slept better honestly.” Kai rubbed his eyes trying to get the tiredness out of his eyes, as he sat down next to his sister. His already messy hair a big of a mess. 

“I’m not surprised— Kai’s sister announced. Her taking a piece of bacon and eating it. Kai just stared at Nya’s plate, his mouth watering. “You never get sleep, you’re like a walking zombie everyday.” Nya nagged at her brother. Maya placing a plate in front of Kai, his eyes shining with contentment. 

“I think it would be nice for you two to walk around town a bit more, get more used to the place— meet some people? I think it would be good for the two of you, how about that?” Maya was expecting no complaints ever coming from Nya, she was her nod her head in ‘yes’ of response, and her son give in a quick thumbs up. Him shoving his face in his food obviously not paying attention to what she just said, she shook her head and took Nya’s plate to wash.

“This is so damn stupid.” Kai crosses his arms over his chest, a pout placed on his face as Nya and him walked around town more. 

“Kai, can you once in your life stop being a brat— Nya turned her head to look at her brother walking right beside her, starting to get annoyed with his attitude he’s showing “You ever know how to shut up?” 

“Hey— Kai whipped his head around, with a offended facial expression on. “I will tell you I don’t complain at all and I am most certainly not a brat.” Kai looked away with a cocky attitude. “Hmmhm, sure.” Nya rolled her eyes as the two quickly stoped back at the convenient store they where at the night before. As the two stepped in the brunettes mind went back the the group of boys they saw last night, he’s mind specifically going to the tall blond and his pretty sea foam blue eyes, oh how those eyes got to him. The small male snatched a bag of chips and quickly ran to grab his favorite drink. Soon meeting his sister him the front to pay. But his mind the entire time was thinking back about that boy.

The two out on the sidewalk again as they made their way to the park. Kai ruffled through the bag and pulled out the can of Cherry Cola, pooping it open. Kai saw Nya about to announce something but quickly shutting her up “Yea, yea, yea, I know. I should stop drinking Cherry Cola— soda just in general. I know it’s not good for me and I have an addiction. I don’t need you nagging me, I get it.” 

“Owch, okay damn— Nya reply displaying a fake hurt face, the two soon stopping Kai staring at his sister. “Don’t have to be so mean.” Nya stated.

“I wasn’t being mean, I was stating the facts!” A squeak leaving the boy as he stomped his feet’s on the ground. 

“What facts don’t you know?”

“I know a lot actually.”

“Ha! You have the attention span of a goldfish, you sure any knowledge sticks in that brain of yours?” Nya poked her pointer finger against Kai’s forehead, just to prove her statement. A red blush dusting the boys cheeks, frustration and embarrassment running to his face. He swatted her hand away. 

“I’m smart and I DON’T have the attention span of a goldfish!” Kai’s voice getting more high pitch from annoyance, him seeing amused face on his sister face. Her not saying a word and kept on walking away from him, knowing the smug look is on her face. 

“OH! you fucking asshole!. Kai shouted chasing after her, words of anger rolling off his tongue as he kept yelling down the street. 

—————————————————

“Damn Zane, how the fuck to you bake so well?” Cole stated as he took another mouth full of the sweet cake his friend just made.

“I don’t know to be honest.”

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’ you obviously had to learn this somewhere!” Jay reply’s.

Zane looks down at his plate, the sweet honey cake he made. It was his favorite, his mother would make it all the time when he was younger. When she left, she left all her coking books all behind. So he started baking, it was one of his favorite things to do. It took his mind off everything. 

“I learned from my mom.” Zane said, eyes still on his plate as he took another bite. He could feels his eyes start to gloom, this was something Jay started to notices.

“Hey, how about we go to the park? It’s nice out, we could go out for a bit and enjoy the nice weather.” Jay suggested. The group all gave each other glances, to get a signs from one another to know everyone is in on the plan. Soon those glances turning to Jay, the giving a shrug and a amused smile on his face. 

“Let do it!” Zane said, slamming his hand down against the kitchen counter top.

The four boys walked the the sidewalk. The sound of the leaves underneath them getting crushed by their steps, and the crisps fall air filling the boys nostrils. Zane loved this weather it definitely wasn’t his favorite, unlike summer, but fall was definitely in second place. His throughly ran around in his mind, getting all scrambled like a puzzle that hasn’t been put together yet. His thoughts about the dream he had last night, the thoughts about his mother... the thoughts of the boy he saw last night. Zane faced palmed, a frustrated huff left his lips.

“Why do I keep thinking about that stupid dork.” He thought to himself. For crying out loud, he doesn’t even know the boy and his mind is running all over around him. He could feel his face turning red with annoyance. He shook his head from any thoughts and brought his mind back into the real world and not the past. 

They soon made their way thought the park, all of them messing around and acting all rebel, un-responsible, those are the words Zane would put it. Cole shoving Jay, as he shoved back. The two chasing one another. With Lloyd to soon follow after his other two friends. Zane stayed to join in and chase after them all of them running down the large side walk, while they ran pass groups, upon groups of adults and kids in large large play ground. 

Them soon running to the race track, to hangout and sit on the bleachers. Their usual spot whenever they came to the park to just enjoy themselves, no matter the weather or time of day. Zane saw his three friends all up head him, while he was still a bit behind. Zane kept his eyes on them, he blinked soon to see instead of three people, five popped into his vision. 

“Watch where the hell you are going!” A female voice shouted.

Zane stoped in his tracts, seeing his friends yelling back at the two strangers Cole must have ran into. Zane quickly started sprinting again making his way to the scene. He soon stop and walked to his friends and the two others still having them yelling at one another.

“Look I said I’m sorry, what the else to you fucking want from me?” Cole snapped.

“To be more careful! That’s what I want, you’re just like any other stupid teen boy, no morals, no respect, and no brain either.” She snapped back, holding her brother while she was crouched on the ground nexts to him. 

“What seemed to happen here.” Zane interfered between the twos conflict. 

“I just accidentally ran into th—

“Well you’re beast of a friend ran into my brother.” The girl stated cutting Cole off.

“Excuse me? Me a fucking beast? It’s not my fault your brother is a shrimp, he can’t even take a hit?” Cole barked, Jay yanking his arm to keep him back, before having him lose it and start a fight with the two small teens. Zane looked down at the teen on the ground it was the same boy he ran into last night. He had his hood up obviously trying to cover up his face, but it not really doing so well as his sister kept yelling. 

“I apologize for my friends reckless behavior.” 

“W— What?!” Cole shouted, his head snapping at Zane. 

“You better. He better watch where he’s going next time, I expect behavior like this from five year old kids.” The teen girl said as she help her brother up to his feet, the red blush noticeable on his face. His bangs cover most of his eyes, only seeing him peek out a bit. Zane made a short and quick eye contact with the boy, the shorter one breaking it quickly to hide his face again. 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do that again— Zane held his hand out to the girl, “And who are you?” Zane asked with a surprising genial smile.

“Nya, Nya Smith— She shook the boys hand the two letting go quickly. “And this is my twin brother Kai.” Nya hip bumped him, making him stumble a bit. His hand quickly messing with his hoodie strings.

“He’s not much of a talker, to shy to get out of his shell.” 

“Yea, I can tell.”

“These are my friends, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay.”

“Yep, I can see.” Nya narrowed her eyes.

“Hey, where you guys the ones at that small store last night?”

“Yea we are, I do recognize you two also from last night.”

“Y’all where the ones making all the noise— Nya point her finger at Cole “You’re the big one who obviously doesn’t know where he’s going.” Cole gave a sour look to the girl crossing his arms over his chest. She continued to point her finger at Jay.

“You’re the one who doesn’t know how to shut his mouth, much of a chatter box— A dumbfounded look so crossed his face. “You’re the one who obviously give off the feels of not knowing how to keep your dick in your pants— Lloyd took the insult as a compliment. “And you’re the one who has morals in the group.” Her finger landing at Zane.

“Yep that’s us.”

“Well no shit.” Nya crossed her arms.

“Are you guys new here or anything, never seen you two before.”

“Oh! Yeah we are, just moved her not even a week ago!” Nya chirped.

“That’s cool!” Lloyd joined in. Nya glanced at him rolling her eyes.

“Well me and Kai have to be going now it was nice meeting you.” She yanked Kai’s arm and pulled him as they stared to walk away from the group. 

“Maybe Kai and I will see you around?”

“Yea definitely.” Zane waved the two of them bye as the walked further away.

“What a bitch.” Cole stated not pleased with meeting them.

“What are you talking about Cole? She seemed sweet.” Lloyd said as he made heart eyes as the girl who was almost a blur. 

“Lloyd keep it in your pants.” Jay joked. The four of them stared walking again, Zane looking over his shoulder. Seeing Nya and Kai gone.


End file.
